jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Gemworld
Background Gemworld is a magical realm located within the Stone Dimension. Originally, it was owned by the Lords of Chaos but when magic began to decline on Earth, the Homo Magi of Earth emigrated to Gemworld to strike a deal. The deal would allow Homo Magi & Faerie to emigrate from Earth to Gemworld to start new lives. Gemworld is ruled by the twelve great royal houses: * House of Amethyst: Rule by Lady Amethyst at Castle Amethyst in the great city of Nilaa. They are the current rulers of Gemworld. * House of Aquamarine: Ruled by Lord Aquamarine at the Aquamarine Archipelago, a group of islands off the west coast. * House of Diamond: Ruled by the Diamond Priests at their temple, the House of Diamond. It is also the spiritual center of Gemworld. * House of Emerald: Ruled by Lord Emerald in the Emerald Domain. The kingdom is known for its luscious gardens. * House of Garnet: Ruled by Lord Garnet at Garnet Stormy Peaks, which is located in the mountain peaks. The kingdom is known for its bad weather & heavy machinery. * House of Moonstone: Ruled by Lord Moonstone & his wife, Lady Moonstone. * House of Opal: Formally ruled by Dark Opal until his death. Their kingdom, Fortress Opal, & house now ceases to exist since the death of Dark Opal. * House of Ruby: Ruled by Lord Ruby in the Ruby Ruins. The kingdom is known for its beauty. * House of Sapphire: Ruled by Lady Sapphire at Castle Sapphire. The kingdom is known for its xenophobia & tough immigration laws. * House of Sardonyx: Ruled by Lord & Lady Sardonyx in their desert realm, Sardonyx Kingdom. * House of Topaz: Ruled by Lady Topaz at the luxury towers of Topaz Towers. * House of Turquoise: Ruled by Lady Turquoise, who resides at Castle Turquoise. Trivia * The Oblivion Bar's phone is powered by a magical stone from Gemworld that allows it to dial anywhere. * The House of Ruby was the first to rule Gemworld, followed by the House of Emerald then the House of Amethyst. Following Lord Amethyst's assassination at the hands of Dark Opal, he then ruled Gemworld until Amethyst return which resulted in the House of Amethyst being the rulers again. * It is connected to other magical realms (i.e. Skartaris, Hell, Land of the Nightshades, The Dreaming, Azarath, Faerie) through Sorcerers' World, the universal focus of all magic & touchpoint of all magical dimensions. * Technically, there are currently only 11 houses that run Gemworld since the House of Opal is no more. * House Ruby was ruled by Lord Ruby & Lady Mordiel (Lady Graciel's sister) before Lord Ruby & their son was killed & Lady Mordiel fled with their daughter. In their absence, the throne was taken up by Graciel & Mordiel's cousin. He has continued to ruled House Ruby but has stated he will give up the throne if Charlabel wants to rule. Notes Category:Locations Category:Planets